In spite of the fact that modern electronic communication technology makes possible practically instantaneous contact between people, traditional printed publications, such as newspapers, trade publications and magazines, continue to be an important medium for the transmission of information. In addition to being a provider of information from a publisher to readers, many publications can also contain channels for transmission of information in the opposite direction, from the reader to the publisher or advertiser, such as order forms or order coupons.
Order forms are often used by advertisers to make possible simple ordering of a product or further information, by the reader writing an order on the form, for example ticking an order option, writing his name and address and sending the form in a stamped envelope through the normal postal channels to, for example, the advertiser or some other specified recipient.
Mail order catalogues and the order forms included in these are another example of an area of application where the present invention can advantageously be used.
In spite of the obvious disadvantages of this method of communication, for example the fact that the reader/person placing the order must post a physical item of mail in a post box intended for the purpose, there has been no significant simplification of the mail handling procedure for a long time.